1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and in particular to an image display method and a display system capable of automatically detecting the light group where the user is located, and controlling various light groups in a white-light organic light-emitting diode (WOLED) array to display corresponding images.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in display technologies, organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) have been applied to display panels. OLED is a technology for applying electric current to organic semiconductor materials and light-emitting materials to achieve the emission of light for use in displays. Compared with conventional liquid-crystal display (LCD) technologies, OLEDs may have a lot of advantages such as lighter weight, lower thickness, higher brightness, larger viewing angle (up to 170 degrees), no back-light required, lower power consumption, faster response time, better sharpness, lower heat, excellent anti-quake ability, etc. Although conventional OLED panels have the aforementioned advantages, they still cannot provide independent view control of two-dimensional images or stereoscopic images.